Lessons In Sex
by lookatthatbooty
Summary: This was inspired by how dumb Steve Rogers seems to be in some fanfic. Warning: crack, porn, OOC


Lessons In Sex

It was late afternoon and Tony Stark was just returning to the Avengers tower, exhausted after a day of business meetings. Still, he was ecstatic, knowing that Steve was waiting for him. He and Steve had just recently entered a relationship, after the Captain finally professed his love for him. Tony smiled fondly at the memory.

They were sitting on a sofa in the common room, watching a movie, Tony completely unsuspecting. Sure, they have been flirting for a while, but Tony didn't think much of it. His playboy nature prompted him to flirt with pretty much everyone. It was only a mask, really. He tried to fool himself into thinking that he didn't have feelings for Steve. None at all. Just simple camaraderie. Nothing else. Deep in thought, he almost forgot Steve was in the room with him, until he noticed that he had slowly been inching closer. Tony froze. "T-Tony... I have something I wish to confess to you," Steve said.

"Yes?"

"I... It's okay if you say no but... I just want to say this and get it off my chest because I've been thinking about it for a while and..."

"Steve, you're rambling," Tony cut him off.

"S-s-sorry. I... I have _feelings_ for you, Tony." At that, Steve scooted away from him and covered his face with a pillow. "Please, don't hate me," he mumbled.

"Steve..." Tony gently pried the pillow from Steve's hands. "I have feelings for you too," he said softly. Steve looked up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other. Tony leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Steve's lips. When he pulled away, Steve was blushing furiously. "That was my first kiss," he whispered.

"Oh, Steve, I'm so sorry I should have made it more special, I..." He was cut off by Steve putting a finger on his lips. "It was perfect."

Stark snapped out of his daydreaming when he finally came to the front door. "Honey, I'm home," he cried as he entered. He was greeted by Steve wearing an apron, and a kiss. "What are you..." Tony gestured towards the apron. "Oh, I just made muffins!" Steve giggled. "It's our six month anniversary, you didn't forget, did you?" he continued.

"Of course, I didn't, I even got you a present," Tony said as he pulled a red vibrator out of the bag he'd been carrying.

"Tony... what is this?" Steve looked confused.

"Oh Cap, darling... I'll show you later," Tony winked.

"Why don't you show me now?" asked Steve.

"Well it's... for bedroom usage," Tony explained.

"Oh... _OH,_" Steve blushed. He still acted like a blushing virgin sometimes, even though he wasn't anymore. Tony saw to that some time ago. Still, the thought of showing Steve the extent of his sexual prowess excited him and he found himself getting hard. Steve noticed: "Already Tony? I wanted you to taste my muffins first," he pouted.

"I'd rather taste something else," Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and pulled Steve in for a kiss. "I guess the muffins can wait," Steve panted when they broke up. Tony grinned, grabbed Steve's hand and led him to the bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Tony pushed Steve against the wall, sliding his hands under Steve's shirt, feeling the bare skin there.

"Tony, Tony, wait. You said that thing," he gestured towards the vibrator, "is to be used in the bedroom. We are in a bedroom. Show me."

Tony snorted, "Eager, aren't you?"

Steve gave him a confused look.

"Strip and get on the bed, I'll show you," Tony said. Steve did as he was told, still looking a bit puzzled. Tony approached, pulling his shirt off in the process. He got closer and kissed Steve, fingers ghosting over his stomach. Steve moaned. "Tony, please, tell me what that is for or put it away and fuck me."

"Shh, be patient," Tony replied, "All will be revealed soon enough. Now, get on your hands and knees." Steve did so, wiggling his ass in the process. Tony wasted no time, he reached for the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside drawer and squeezed a generous amount on Steve's ass. Circling his finger around the hole, he slowly pushed it in. Steve whimpered. Two more fingers later, he deemed him ready and Tony withdrew them from Steve's now slightly looser ass.

"Oh god, Tony, I need you now, please," Steve begged. But Tony had other plans. He reached for the vibrator he had discarded earlier, preoccupied with the magnificence that was Steve's behind. He squeezed some lube on it as well and lined it up with Steve's butt.

"Tony, what are you... OH," Steve felt the vibrator pushing in. "That's not your cock, Tony what's going on?"

"Shhh, trust me, it'll feel good I promise," Tony whispered.

Steve let out a grunt as he felt the toy sliding deeper into him. Then, Tony turned it on, and Steve saw stars. He moaned loudly and thrust against the toy buzzing in his ass.

"Good boy, here, try it yourself," Tony guided one of Steve's hands to the vibrator, urging him to try it. Steve did as he was told and groaned as he managed to hit that _special_ spot inside him. Tony watched as Steve continued to play with himself, seemingly forgetting about his partner. At this point Tony realised he still had pants on, so he quickly removed them. The action went unnoticed.

"I will _not_ be upstaged by a toy," Tony thought, moving to sit on the bed in front of Steve, shoving his hard cock in his face.

"Suck," he ordered and the Captain happily obliged.

Tony stared in awe as Steve continued to fuck himself while trying to get as much of Tony's cock in his mouth as he could. Tony, ever helpful, gave a little thrust of his hips, which was met with an appreciative groan.

"So, somebody likes it rough," Tony thought as he grabbed Steve's hair and started thrusting into his willing mouth. The desperate noises Steve was making only made him harder.

"Oh Steve, if you could see yourself right now, so wanton. You love being fucked from both ends, don't you?"

Steve let out an affirmatory sound, continuing his administrations.

"Yes... Such a good slut," Tony panted, grabbing Steve by the neck and pulling him up for a kiss. He pulled away only slightly.

"Am I getting a turn or will you just keep fucking yourself with that?"

"No... I..."

"So you do want me inside of you?"

Steve nodded and Tony tightened his hold on his neck slightly. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my dick inside of you."

"Please, Tony... I want... I want you so much."

"Of course you do, like the good slut that you are." He reached around Steve and pulled the vibrator from his ass. Steve moaned at the loss.

"Look at you," he slapped Steve's face, "So desperate to be filled, you little whore." He kissed Steve deeply, thrusting his tongue in his mouth, when he suddenly felt wetness on Steve's cheeks. He inched away, shocked to see that Steve was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Tony I promise I didn't sleep with anyone but you. Ever. You know I was a virgin when I met you... I... I would never... P-prostitue myself!" Steve buried his face in Tony's shoulder, sobbing. Tony paled as the realisation hit him.

"You meant... Steve, baby no I didn't mean it like that!"

"You didn't? What did you mean then?"

"I just... Oh man," Tony ran a hand through his hair, "It doesn't mean anything, it's just dirty talk. You know to get you excited... I didn't expect..."

"You just expected me to just take this? If anyone's a slut here it's you!" Steve said, crossly.

"Whoa, okay Steve, calm down..."

"NO, I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THIS." Steve got up from the bed, pulling on his trousers.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from _you_!" Steve picked up the vibrator, which was lying on the floor now, next to his shirt. "And get this away from me!" He threw it at Tony's face and stormed out.

Tony sat there, dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?" He plopped himself down on the bed and sighed. "So much for anniversary sex", he thought as he fell asleep.

The next morning he was awakened by the smell of pancakes. He opened his eyes, only to find Steve entering the room, a tray in his hands and a remorseful look on his face. They both said nothing as Steve set the tray down on the bed. It contained a plate filled with pancakes, some syrup and a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry," Steve muttered, looking at the bed sheets, "I asked Bruce about dirty talk and he told me it doesn't mean anything. I'm sorry for not believing you."

"You told him what we were doing?"

"I told him what you called me and he... explained." Steve was blushing.

Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, you know I'm not familiar with your silly 21st century sex habits!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Tony was still chuckling as he poured syrup over his pancakes. "I'll teach you," he added and intentionally spilled some syrup on Steve's shirt.

"Oh dear, clumsy me. You better take it off."

"TONY! I just washed this yesterday!" Steve exclaimed, but complied.

Tony stared at Steve's naked chest. "Yes, this is a good way to start the day," he said, taking a sip of coffee. Steve rolled his eyes and gave Tony a kiss. He was looking forward to all the sexual exploration the future will bring.


End file.
